A Proposition
by ZoieLark
Summary: (rated for innuendo) Kitsune makes an offer that Haruka will wish she had refused. [Completed]
1. Chapter One

I don't own any parts of Love Hina.

* * *

"Your proposition sounds interesting. I never heard it phrased like that before," Haruka mused as she sank into the sofa. She watched Kitsune intently, as the younger girl slid next to Haruka, her thigh barely brushing against the elder woman's leg. Haruka brushed back her dark brown hair with slender fingers. "Ah, I think I'm getting too old for something like this, though."

"You interested?" Kitsune asked hopefully. She had wanted to do something like this for years, but she was always hesitant to ask any of the other girls. No one was really as out there as she was, especially Haruka with her many years, but Kitsune knew she just had to ask. Now, it appeared that Haruka was seriously considering her proposition.

Haruka could feel her lips slowly stretch into a smirk as she watched the pleading look in Kitsune's eyes. Sure, she could torture the girl for a few more minutes, but in reality, Haruka wanted to try out Kitsune's suggestion. It sounded interesting and she had never really tried it before. "Of course I am. I'm always up for something new."

Kitsune grinned. She quickly fell to her knees and got into position.

"Wait," Haruka suddenly said. She glanced at Kitsune who looked about ready to pounce. "We need someone to watch us. Make sure that we're doing it right, you know?"

Kitsune nodded enthusiastically. "You're right, of course. I'll get Keitaro or something."

Haruka harrumphed, thinking of her nephew. "He wouldn't want to see his aunt do anything like this. Besides, he might screw it up somehow. Want to join in or something. You know how he is." The younger girl nodded dramatically. "Get Otohime. She likes watching stuff like this."

Kitsune pouted. She didn't want to have to wait, but if she denied Haruka this simple wish, the older woman might never want to do this again. So, Kitsune stood up and dusted off her knees. "Is she in the Tea House?"

Haruka shrugged. "Most likely. I'll get everything ready while you find her. I'll meet you back here in ten minutes."

And before Kitsune knew it, she was off in search of Mutsumi. She hurried out of Hinata and scampered toward the Tea House. She was had to hurry. She didn't know how long Haruka would be in the mood for something like this again.

"Mutsumi! Come, I need you to do something for me!"

Mutsumi smiled sadly at Kitsune. "Kitsune, I think we should just be friends."

"What? No, no, no. I need you to watch me and Haruka!"

Mutsumi clapped her hands then tugged off her apron. "I'd love to watch. I see that we're going to be good friends with benefits!"

Kitsune didn't stop to ponder what Mutsumi meant by that statement. Instead, she grabbed her friend's wrist, quickly dashed back to Hinata and opened the door. Haruka was sitting on the sofa, a cigarette in her mouth. She glanced up lazily at Kitsune and said, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Kitsune knelt down as did Haruka.

"GO!" Cheered Mutsumi.

And so the drinking contest began.

* * *

Next Chapter: The morning after will find Haruka in a place she wished she would've never gone back to...

By the way, sorry for any mistakes. It's really late (or early) and I have yet to go to sleep. . .


	2. Chapter Two

**I don't own any parts of Love Hina**

* * *

Haruka couldn't help but feel just a little surprised when she woke up the following morning and felt something warm cuddled up next to her. She shifted slightly and opened her eyes only to come face to face with Seta. 

The anger began to bubble in the pit of her stomach. Whatever happened next would decide her mood for the entire day.

"Good morning," Seta said in a lazy, almost satisfied way. His head emerged from the layer of blankets that were keeping Haruka warm. "Who knew sleeping with you would be the best thing that ever happened to me?"

Haruka barely winced. The anger boiled over and before she knew it, she felt her hand jerk forward and land directly in Seta's face. She watched with utter delight as he practically flew backward and crashed into the wall. As an after thought, she hoped he wasn't bleeding. It would be more work scrubbing the blood off the floor.

"You didn't sleep _with_ me. You slept _next_ to me." As Haruka fluidly got to her feet, she realized that she was no longer at the Hinata Hotel. In fact, she couldn't recognize where she currently resided. The walls were eerily cracked and oddly shaped.

She walked up to a wall and carefully ran her fingers across. Some dirt flaked off. It appeared that there were drawings etched into the wall itself. They looked ancient, almost as if it were from--

"When the hell did we get here?" Haruka growled, whipping her head in Seta's direction, the anger flashing in her eyes.

"Don't you remember last night?" Seta asked, dusting himself off. He paid no attention to the trail of blood running down his face.

"I wouldn't be asking these questions if I remembered," she remarked as she stared at the pattern. Never in her life would she have thought she'd be back, especially with Seta.

Seta frowned slightly, although Haruka knew him well enough to know that he was merely acting. "I was hoping I was good enough for you to remember."

"None of that," Haruka replied in a slightly warning tone, although her eyes slid from sign to sign, expertly as she read the words.

_None who enter here will survive._

Haruka bit her lip knowing that this was no joke. People who have excavated Himiko's tomb did not live long to tell tales of the place. Well, except for one, but his dumb luck mixed with his genuine athletic ability prevented him from falling into that pit of despair, unfortunately. Haruka's eyes landed on Seta's and she frowned, waiting for an explanation.

"I guess you were too drunk to remember."

Haruka snorted. "I never get drunk."

"Well, whatever you were," he began as he moved to the makeshift bed that they had been lying on, "I received a call from an old acquaintance of ours who requested our help. Since you knew more about this particular tomb than I did, I thought I'd invite you when I walked in on you and Kitsune—

_**Flashback**_

"_Just one more, woman," Kitsune purred as she adjusted her position on the floor while Haruka watched. "Just take out one more and I'll be satisfied. There's too much in there and I don't feel comfortable."_

_Haruka grinned. "Fine, one more and that's it. Everything else stays in for some messy fun."_

_Quickly, Haruka slid one finger –_

_**End Flashback**_

Haruka wasn't amused. "You're deliberately making this sound erotic," she commented as she arched an eyebrow at Seta.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. "I'm not even done telling you what happened."

"Ugh," Haruka grumbled. "Continue, then."

_**Re-enter flashback**_

_--and then slid another finger over the dish and took out one cherry from a bowl full of ice cream. "Now, you're dare is to eat all of that in less than ten seconds," Haruka said._

_Kitsune pounced on the bowl of ice cream, devouring as much as she could within the small time limit. She just managed to accomplish this task and because she won, Haruka had to take a shot of hard liquor. _

"_Now you, pick either truth or dare. If you don't accomplish it, you take a shot but if you do, I take a shot, right Mutsumi?"_

_Mutsumi nodded enthusiastically as she sat next to Seta._

_**End flashback**_

"You mean I came here with you on a dare?"

Seta nodded. "So, while we're here, you can help me research Himiko."

Haruka leapt on Seta, grabbing his collar and pulling him close so that their noses were almost touching. She wished she had her weapons with her so she could shove them down his throat.

"Not so rough, Haruka," he said while readjusting his glasses. "You know I like a gentle woman."

Haruka ignored his comment and said in a deadly whisper, "You know as well as I do that this place is cursed. Why the hell would you bring me to a place like this?"

Seta merely grinned. "Quick, we're wasting time here." He carefully untangled his clothes from her death grip. "We should probably head in this direction," he said as he walked down a tunnel.

Haruka shivered. She felt as if somethingdramatic was going to happen and she didn't like it.

She looked over her shoulder, remembering the last archeological dig that she and Seta had been at. That was the last time she promised herself never to get caught up in anything thatSeta ever did...for the sake of Sarah and Sarah's mother.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Next Chapter: Kitsune finds herself as the guardian of a little terror and the rest of the girls wonder where Haruka went.

Sorry for the lack of update. Thanks to a little world known as school, I have been occupied with accomplishing homework. I'd lick—err, I mean l would like to thank **Kisa** for reminding me about this story. Thank you very much.


	3. Chapter Three

I don't own any parts of Love Hina…although I'd like to. Oh, and a warning: Not as perverted as previous chapters.

* * *

Pain flowered within her head, threatening to explode in a violent torrent of hate. Despite the pain, Kitsune pushed herself up and wondered what in the world had happened. The last thing she remembered was taking a shot of something and then it was all black from there.

She walked to the table where there were still shot glasses and a bottle of something called "The Monkey" lying haphazardly on the edge. She picked them up and smelled it. It reeked of alcohol.

Haruka must have won the contest, Kitsune thought to herself. _Ah well, the Old Lady does have more years under her belt so it only makes sense that she could pack away more then 7 shots of this stuff._

Kitsune thought to herself. 

"Would you please put on some pants?" a harsh and demanding voice erupted from beside Kitsune. Kitsune nearly dropped "The Monkey" but just managed to hold onto it. She would've never forgiven herself if she had dropped it and lost whatever contents still remained in the bottle.

She turned to stare at the noisemaker only to see a young girl with long blonde hair hidden underneath a bright red hat. The young girl wore overalls over a semi-clean white (or was it eggshell?) shirt. Kitsune recognized the girl as Seta's daughter, Sarah.

Damned it all, what's this monstrosity doing here? Kitsune hid her thoughts in a neutral smile. "Feeling uncomfortable little one?"

Sarah made a face. "No. I just don't want someone's ass in my face all day long."

"Too many painful memories?" Kitsune wanted to say but held her tongue. She gave the girl the benefit of the doubt and thought that she was just cranky because Seta wasn't there.

Wait…Seta isn't here and Sarah is. Does that mean Seta came last night and I didn't know about it? Was I just in my underwear at that time too? I hope so-

"Hey, Fox Eyes! No dirty thoughts while I'm here," Sarah growled, breaking through Kitsune's thoughts. "I'm hungry. Get me something."

"What?" Kitsune blinked. She opened an eye and frowned. "Get it yourself."

Sarah grinned. "Nope. You promised Haruka and Seta last night that you would do whatever I said. Now, put on some pants and get me breakfast."

The pain in Kitsune's head exploded at the point and she visibly winced. She wondered if she could get arrested for tying this girl up in the attack and leaving her there with only a bowl full of water as her companion and sustenance.

"Wait, where's Haruka?" Kitsune asked.

Sarah was trying her best not to throw up at the sight of bare butt waving around the room. She tore her eyes away only to glare at the older girl. "She left with my Papa. You should know, you gave her a _French _kiss goodbye."

Kitsune stared at Sarah then at "The Monkey" that was still in her hand. _This is pretty powerful stuff. I better buy more of this later._

_

* * *

_

It took Kitsune approximately 3 seconds in Sarah's presence before she decided that she wanted to pass off the little terror to the next victim-uh, person that she could find. She searched the entire place for people but found it strangely vacant.

"Where the hell is everyone?"

She could only find notes in other rooms about there whereabouts.

Dear Kitsune,

I'm going to visit my sister for the rest of this week. Stay out of trouble.

Naru

Another one read,

Kitsune,

I have sensed the turning of the moon which means the grounds of my hometown must be disinfected of the demon spirits. I will return when my mission is complete.

Motoko

As Kitsune searched she found Shinobu's letter.

Dear Kitsune,

You're getting too horny-I mean amorous for my tastes so I had to leave to protect my vir-vir- to protect myself from your hands. I'll see you when you're sober. There's some left-over tempura that you can eat in the refrigerator.

Shinobu

Su's note was much more simple.

Followed Shinobu.

Su

Keitaro was nowhere to be found but knowing him and the weird bond he had with Naru, he was probably ruining her reputation.

So, Kitsune resigned herself to watching Sarah and went to the kitchen in order to get some food. Kitsune frowned and wondered what Haruka and Seta were up to.

"WOULD YOU PUT SOME DAMNED PANTS ON ALREADY!" Sarah cried out.

* * *

Haruka felt tired from running so damned much. Of course Seta had to turn the wrong corner and wake the undead.

If only they had weapons, she would fight instead of running away like a coward…like she did so long ago.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Thank you to everyone who's reviewing. You're feedback means a lot to me. If there are any questions or suggestions, I'd be happy to answer or include them into the story. 


	4. Chapter Four

I don't own any parts of Love Hina

* * *

Haruka felt tired from running so damned much. Of course Seta had to turn the wrong corner and wake the undead.

If only they had weapons, she would fight instead of running away like a coward...like she did so long ago.

It was then that she noticed Seta reaching into his pockets and pulled out a small device that looked like one of Su's inventions. Seta tossed it at her and Haruka hit the small red button that was located on top of the device. It quickly expanded into a rocket launcher.

Seta then reached into his lab coat pockets and pulled out two guns. He gave Haruka a wink then began shooting at anything that moved.

* * *

When Kitsune was young, she didn't remember being such a problematic child.

Well, that wasn't true. She didn't remember being yelled at for the things that she did. After all, she had managed to turn her father's Jacuzzi into a mud filled play land for flies; had scared off soon to be step-mom after soon to be step-mom; beat up several neighborhood children; and other unmentionable acts.

She never remembered getting yelled at. Her father would always smile at her then, as soon as she turned seven, she was sent away to Hinata Hotel and put in the care of Grandma Urashima. Those were the only memories she had when she was a child.

So, when Sarah did something bad, like locking Kitsune in the bathroom or making all her see through clothes opaque (Kitsune still didn't know how the girl managed that) she had no idea what to do. Yelling at her didn't seem to work and any discipline that Kitsune threw at her was pointless.

Kitsune frowned, wondering why Sarah was so terrible right now.

* * *

It was just like that day several years ago. Watching Seta a few steps in front of her, gripping a pistol in each hand as he shot the creatures that erupted from the walls in front of them while she turned around periodically, blasting rockets at the numerous turtles that chased after them had brought back memories of long ago.

The only thing missing was Sarah's mother, running between Seta and Haruka. Every now and then Haruka had to blink away the ghost that she could swear was just a few feet beside her. The golden tangle of hair, flying in the breeze, was almost visible and if Haruka had just stuck out her hand, she could swear that she would feel the soft strands encircle her fingertips.

"This way," Seta cried, a strange grin distorting his face.

"That's what you said several turns ago! Thanks to your mental ability to guess which turn to take, there are now dozens of turtles up our asses!" Haruka loaded another rocket on the rocket launcher, mentally thanking Su for handing it to her as a souvenir. She turned on her toe, running backwards, and aimed at a particularly large turtle that appeared to be drooling. _Great,_ Haruka thought. _The second biggest pervert in here next to Seta…_

Before she could fire, firm fingers encircled her upper arm and pulled her into a crevice. "What the hell do you think" Haruka didn't even finish her sentence before Seta covered her mouth with his hand. There was a strange twinkle in his eye as he slowly lowered his head and draped his arm around her shoulder.

Her knee flew to his crotch. "Don't even think about it, pervert. I'm not drunk nor am I remotely that scared."

Seta keeled over, grabbing his crotch. "Just how I like it," he muttered. "Quick and painful."

Haruka rolled her eyes and looked out the crevice. The thousands of animals that had been following them were now passing by their hiding spots. Who would've known that a simple technique would easily baffle those animals.

Haruka took that time to squat down and take a deep breath.

"Do you remember?" Seta asked after a moment of silence.

Haruka leaned her head against the wall, peeking at him from beneath her bangs. "Remember what?"

Seta hesitated then pointed a gun at the wall. Haruka turned her gaze and saw a strange carving. She scooted close to it and brushed some dust aside so she could read it better. There was a deep engraving on it that made Haruka smile slightly.

"Oh," she said and sat back, next to Seta. This time, she didn't protest when he lay an arm around her shoulder. Instead, she snuggled closer to him, memories reviving from that time, long ago. "It's that time of year, isn't it?"

Seta nodded. "That's why I wanted to come here. We made a promise, didn't we?"

Haruka nodded. "We did."

* * *

Kitsune could easily stab her in the back of the head. The little girl wasn't looking and there was no one who would be able to stop her. Besides, the little tyke deserved it, especially after peeking through some of Kitsune's secret box collection that hid some of her _special_ toys. She hadn't wanted anyone to see any of them. Usually, Kitsune was alright about showing off anything like that but these toys…they had come from very _personal_ male friends who knew her more than anyone ever had. These objects made her delightfully happy when she was in the privacy of her own room

To have that little Sarah violate that boundary was just asking too much.

But it didn't make sense. For a few months, Sarah had been withholding her usual temper and pranks. Why was it starting up now all of a sudden. It didn't make sense.

So, Kitsune had the knife poised just above Sarah's head while the girl was happily munching away on some food when the door burst open and Kitsune heard a loud gun shot. Before she knew it, the knife had flown out of her hand and landed, sharp edge down, on the table.

Sarah had glanced up the same time Kitsune had, wondering who would have done that.

Seta was at the door with a smoking gun in his hand while Haruka was lighting a cigarette. Sarah jumped up from the table and ran to Seta with her arms open. Seta easily scooped her up.

"You shouldn't try to kill a child," Haruka said as she passed by Kitsune and looked into the refrigerator. Seeing nothing, Haruka shut it and glanced at Kitsune.

"You don't understand! She took all my _special _toys and handed them out to random people!"

"For goodness sake," Sarah pouted. "They were FURBIES! FREAKING FERBIES! It's not like it was anything _fun._"

"Still," Seta said as he placed Sarah on the ground. "You shouldn't give away things that aren't yours."

Sarah looked like she was about to protest but thought better of it. She turned to Kitsune and pretended to make a sad face. "I'm sorry I gave away your Furbies." For a second, Kitsune could have witnessed something that fell along the lines of true sorrow for her actions. For that moment, Kitsune felt her heart break and wondered why.

"Good," Haruka said and made for the door. "I'm hungry. If you guys need me, I'll be at the Tea House."

Kitsune took a step forward. "Wait, where did you guys go?"

Haruka was already out the door but Seta had stayed behind, his hand gripping Sara's tightly. "We were just fulfilling a promise." He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. He tossed it lazily toward Kitsune he caught it with difficulty.

Kitsune looked down at it and saw an engraving.

Urashima, Seta+ MacDogal First Year Expedition  
And hopefully not the last  
See you guys in 10 years

Kitsune knew that it wasn't Haruka nor Seta's handwriting after having been able to forge both of them for a while now hey, she needed permission slips and letters to ditch school on several occasions and Granny Urashima's handwriting was just too complicated to copy so it had to have been MacDogal, Sarah's mother.

Kitsune shoved the note into a drawer, making sure that nothing would happen to it. She then hurriedly left the kitchen, hoping to catch up with Haruka, Seta, and most importantly Sarah. Kitsune finally realized why Sarah was acting up and decided that she would just see and play with the little girl for just a few more hours.

* * *

End

* * *

Sorry this story was so short. I just can't find the time to completely tell a true tale with the schedule that I have for school. Rather than leaving it hanging, I decided to end it sooner than I thought I would. Maybe I'll pick it up again some day, but not any time soon.

I hope it was good enough, though. Take care and I hope you were entertained, even if for a few minutes.

By the way, I don't own Furbies and I have nothing against Furby owners. I just couldn't think of anything at the time.


End file.
